


Awed

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [50]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Ordinary Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Caspian/Marian, wildflowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_She lets the children plait them in her hair every time._

_They aren't the only ones awed, when shaking her curls, rains rainbows._


End file.
